


Taking Care

by hatebeat



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1997 - It's easy to forget that their new rhythm guitarist is still just a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peskyfeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskyfeelings/gifts).



The band had gone out to celebrate the addition of a new guitarist, and none of them would say it out loud, but they all knew that they were also celebrating the fact that Magnus' departure wasn't the death of the band. They went to a house party thrown by one of the guys in the local scene, one of the guys they'd made some connections with. The party was nothing spectacular, but there was free booze, and it wasn't the bottom shelf stuff. The five of them left the party and went to a bar, but none of them had bothered to think about the fact that Toki couldn't get in until they were at the door. 

So they left, they went to a convenience store to buy a few cases of beer, but even as the cashier was insisting that they were too drunk to sell alcohol to, Nathan stumbled into a floor display and sent jars of hot fudge and whipped cream scattering across the floor, solidifying the cashier's refusal of the sale. 

Pissed off and booze-less, they went to a nearby grocery store and sent Pickles inside, since he was the least visibly shit-faced of them, but when Pickles returned, he only had a little bag of bite-sized donuts in his hand. 

"What the fuck, where's the booze?" Nathan demanded.

"Dude, uh, my card got declined? I dunno, but here-" Pickles opened his jacket and pulled out a couple of bottles of beer. "S'all I could get."

They went to a party after that, some party Nathan had heard about where they could get college chicks or something. There were kegs there, which was great, so they all drank their fuckin' fill, and a couple of the people there recognised them, but it wasn't really as Dethklok. Mostly, they recognised Pickles from his old band. They'd take what they could get.

Skwisgaar found himself in an upstairs bedroom with two younger girls, and by time he was done with them and re-emerged downstairs, the party was winding down. Nathan and Pickles were nowhere to be found, and Murderface had managed, somehow, to pass out over the kitchen island.

Toki, however, was just visible outside the front door, vomiting over the porch railing. Skwisgaar ran his hand back through his sweaty hair and finally pulled his shirt back on. It wasn't warm outside. 

"What ams the matters, littles baby can't holds his liquors?" Skwisgaar taunted him, but then set his hand down comfortingly on his back.

" _Knulle deg_ ," Toki sputtered, but whatever else he was going to say was cut off as his body started to hurl again.

"Okej, thinks it maybe times for little childrens goes home to goes unto beds now," Skwisgaar said when Toki was done vomiting. "Comes on."

Skwisgaar tugged on Toki's arm, starting to feel a little more sober himself. He should probably take Murderface, too, but Pickles or Nathan had to still be around somewhere, and no part of Skwisgaar was willing to deal with two drunk crybabies alone at once.

"You gots to carries me, can't walks that far," Toki complained as Skwisgaar pulled him down the porch stairs.

Skwisgaar gave him a dirty look. "Noes, I doesn't carry you nowheres, you gots the puke in you's hair alreadies." But Skwisgaar did put his arm around the kid, letting him lean.

"Gives to me this, then," Toki muttered, fumbling with the hair tie around Skwisgaar's wrist, but too uncoordinated to actually pry it off with his own fingers. Skwisgaar made a sound of vague disgust, but he pulled it off his wrist and handed it to Toki, watching with disinterest as Toki struggled to tie his hair out of his face.

They had to stop twice more before they got home so that Toki could throw up on the sidewalk. By time they actually made it back to the apartment, Skwisgaar was nearly completely sober, but Toki seemed close to passing out. 

"Gets in here," Skwisgaar said as he dragged Toki to the bathroom in annoyance, and Toki sat down on the bathroom counter, waiting patiently as if he had a choice while Skwisgaar grabbed a rag. Skwisgaar wiped down his face and his hair and the bit of his arm that he had puked on, too, all while Toki muttered fragments of sentences half in English, half Norwegian. 

When Skwisgaar deemed Toki clean enough, he pulled him by his hand from the counter and dragged him to the bedroom that Toki shared with Murderface.

"There, you goes to sleeps now, ja?" 

Toki crumbled up onto the bed, head facing the wrong direction, and he started to fight with his shirt to get free from it. Sighing, Skwisgaar sat down on the edge of the bed and helped the stupid kid get it over his head.

"Okej, so you doesn't drinks so much next time, ja? You makes the big mess everywhere, it amn't cutes, Toki."

Toki gave a weird sort of whimper, rolling so that his face was turned away from Skwisgaar. "I never drinksed before today, Skwisgaar, leaves me lone. Think I might dies. Or somethink."

"You amn't goings to dies, just goes to sleeps," Skwisgaar told him, making to get up. An arm reached out, though, and fingers latched onto the edge of his shirt.

"Don't leaves me," Toki whimpered so pathetically that Skwisgaar had to hold back a scoff. 

"Whys not?" Skwisgaar asked, but he bent down to take his boots off.

"I probably dies!" Toki whined, messily tugging the blankets around himself.

"You's just drunk," Skwisgaar told him flatly.

"Noes, you don't gets it, I's the death guy," Toki murmured, worming his way further into the blankets. "Stays with me, Skwisgaar."

"You ams just the baby," Skwisgaar told him, but he sat back down on the edge of Toki's little bed and pulled off his shirt, making himself comfortable to sleep. He invited himself under Toki's covers, and Toki moved slightly to accommodate him, and for a few minutes, there was silence.

"What's you means you's the death guy?" 

Toki was already asleep.


End file.
